Naughty Baby Hyukkie
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Hyukjae, seorang solois multitalenta yang dimanajeri oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Di sela-sela jadwal padatnya, Hyukaje masih sempat-sempatnya bermain-main dengan kekasihnya. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga membuat sang kekasih lagi-lagi harus bersabar dengan sikap 'nakal'-nya? A Minific, HaeHyuk. Enjoy :)


Re-post dari FB ^o^

Tadinya Prima bikin minific ini buat HaeHyuk Day `_`

Ternyata 18 Juli itu EunHae/HyukHae Day yah? :O

Hm, yasudah, berhubung sudah dibikin, tetap Prima share saja kkkk :D

...

Feel free to read ^o^

...

Hae 3 Hyuk

...

Berhubung ini bulan puasa, Prima warning dulu deh di awal XD

Ini RATED M yah!

Bagi yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, sebaiknya jangan dibaca dulu hehehehe ._.v

...

Minific ^o^

...

The story is truely mine only XD

NOT based by true story!

Not a canon!

Just a fiction!

RATED M STORY! There's implicit NC content inside!

For you who's fasting today, don't dare to read or…I don't take any responsibility for that XD

Sorry ^o^

...

HaeHyuk! Agresif!Hyukkie!

...

Enjoy~

...

.::Naughty Baby Hyukkie::.

Pintu mobil silver itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria berkulit putih memakai kaus hitam tanpa lengan. Seketika, teriakan para gadis yang mayoritas masih remaja itu terdengar bersahutan. Meneriakkan nama sang idola yang baru saja keluar dari mobil pribadinya.

"Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae! Lee Hyukjae!"

Begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Pria berusia 27 itu merupakan seorang solois ternama Korea yang multitalenta. Menyanyi, menari, mengaransemen lagu, dan menciptakan koreografi adalah beberapa bakat emas yang dimilikinya. Karena semua keahliannya itulah, para Jewels –nama penggemar bagi Lee Hyukjae- mengagumi sosok tampan penuh bakat tersebut.

"Abaikan mereka Hyuk, kau sudah terlambat dan waktumu hanya lima menit. Atau mereka akan memutuskan kontrak denganmu dan membuatmu harus membayar ganti ruginya."

Suara peringatan itu seolah hanya angin lalu bagi Hyukjae. Meski sudah dinasihati, Hyukjae masih saja bisa berjalan santai. Bahkan menyapa para penggemar yang juga masih setia menunggunya di luar gedung stasiun radio dimana ia menjadi guest star di salah satu acara siaran di sana. Hal itu pun tak ayal membuat para remaja putri itu kian riuh meneriakkan nama Hyukjae, atau singkatnya, histeris karena Hyukjae menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto dengan salah satu penggemar.

"Hyuk~"

"Aku tahu."

Peringatan yang kedua kini didengarnya. Hyukjae pun kembali melangkah diikuti oleh seorang pria bertubuh tegap berkacamata hitam yang disinyalir sebagai asisten Hyukjae. Tunggu, terlalu kejam menyebutnya sebagai asisten, kita anggap saja, bodyguardnya, hm,,bukan juga..tapi…manajernya.

Ting!

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Hyukjae dan sang manajer yang nampaknya seumuran itu segera masuk ke dalamnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan kini keduanya tengah menuju lantai 8 dimana siaran radio dilaksanakan.

"Mereka sudah menghubungiku berulang kali, Hyuk. Seharusnya kita~"

Chu~

Ocehan sang manajer ia bungkam dengan kuncian dari bibirnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil di sela pagutan lembut yang sedang dilakukannya. Membuat sang manajer hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat akhirnya Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau pikir ini private room, eoh? Hyuk, bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main?"

Hyukjae terkekeh geli. Kali ini ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang manajer dan memerangkap tubuh kekar itu dengan tubuh rampingnya.

"Masih ada beberapa detik jika kau mau memanfaatkannya untuk bercumbu, Hae~"

Hyukjae melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakan oleh pria di hadapannya. Tersenyum seduktif seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya bermaksud menggoda sang pria tampan yang adalah manajer sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Lee Donghae –nama pemuda tampan itu-, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sembari menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi tingkah Hyukjae. Bagaimana lagi ia harus bersabar menangani pria manis satu itu hm?

"Hyuk~"

"Sepuluh.."

"Sembilan.."

"Delapan..mmhh~"

Dengan sekali gerakan sigap, Donghae memutar keadaan. Kali ini ia yang memerangkap tubuh Hyukjae dan menahan dua tangan pemuda bertubuh ramping itu. Mencumbu sang kekasih tanpa khawatir pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang bukan seharusnya.

"Mmh~hh~"

Ting!

Hanya satu detik sebelum pintu lift terbuka, Donghae melepas pagutannya. Menatap sang kekasih yang kini tampak kelabakan mengais oksigen.

"Mereka sudah menunggumu, Hyuk. Apa perlu aku menggendongmu, hm?"

Donghae mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Hyukjae. Kemudian memakainya dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan akibat ulah Hyukjae barusan. Hyukjae pun tersenyum kecil seraya melangkah keluar dari dalam lift. Mengikuti sang kekasih yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju ruang siaran.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Hae!"

Hyukjae berlari kecil menghampiri Donghae. Tanpa merasa canggung dengan orang-orang sekitar yang ada di sana, ia merangkul leher Donghae dan menyapa beberapa staff radio yang ada di sana dengan sangat ceria. Tak ada satu pun yang curiga dengan kedekatan Hyukjae dan sang manajer. Dan tak ada pula yang mengetahui jika Donghae dan juga Hyukjae menjalin hubungan percintaan. Beruntung, saat naik lift tadi, pintu benar-benar tak terbuka sampai mereka tiba di lantai yang dituju.

"Ini dia bintang tamu kita. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan, Hyuk? Tumben sekali kau terlambat."

"Semuanya,,maafkan aku. Hari ini driver kami sakit, jadi kami harus menyetir sendirian. Kalian tahu kan Donghae sangat payah dalam menyetir. Jadi aku yang mengambil alih kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat hati-hati."

Semua kru siaran tertawa begitu mendengar alasan Hyukjae. Tak terkecuali Donghae yang tampak terkekeh seraya mendengus tak percaya dengan ucapan Hyukjae pun melirik Donghae yang kini duduk menunggu dirinya tak jauh dari kursi siaran. Dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih yang kini meliriknya dengan tatapan 'Alibi yang bagus Hyukkie. Lihat saja, lain kali aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama dari ini.'

~Flashback~

"Hyuk~"

"Hm? Aku tahu kau menginginkannya, Hae."

"Tapi tidak saat ini, Hyuk. Kau bisa terlambat."

"Benarkah?"

Hyukjae makin merapat ke tubuh Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mendekat ke arah wajah pemuda tampan itu dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Hyuk~hh~"

Hyukjae tersenyum gemas melihat Donghae yang masih berusaha menahan hasratnya. Masa bodoh! Ia masih ingin bermain-main kali ini. Dan membuat Donghae menyerah nampaknya menjadi tujuan utama Hyukjae berikutnya. Tangan nakal Hyukjae pun kini mulai berani menyentuh 'sesuatu' milik Donghae lebih jauh lagi. Membuat pemuda tampan itu kembali meloloskan erangannya.

"Hyuk, jangan lagi menyentuhnya atau~"

Lagi-lagi Donghae mengerang dengan bodohnya. Bahkan perlahan-lahan ia mengambil alih 'permainan' dan mengubah posisi hingga kini Hyukjae terbaring di kursi mobil yang telah berubah menjadi 'ranjang' darurat. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, mempertahankan argumennya sendiri pun..Donghae tak akan bisa, karena ia juga butuh seseorang untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri kali ini.

Mobil silver yang diketahui milik Hyukjae itu pun bergerak-gerak mengikuti hentakan liar aktivitas percintaan Donghae dan juga Hyukjae. Suara erangan dan desahan juga samar-samar terdengar dari dalam. Untung saja mobil itu masih berada di lahan parkir apartemen yang tampak sepi dan juga lengang. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dua insan itu di dalam sana.

~End of Flashback~

FIN!

Jelek, iya Prima tahu ^o^

Hehehehe, mumpung bisa update sesuatu kan kkkkk

Feel free to read, feel free to review :)

Salam HaeHyuk shipper (^o^)9


End file.
